


Angels & Demons

by Sakura_Soul_General



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A&D, ABO setting, AU setting, Male Homosexuality, Multi, angels & demons
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soul_General/pseuds/Sakura_Soul_General
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things happen and change the world into a different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think it is better to post all my work here.  
> If I have time, I will finish them all and translate them.

_＂在起初天主創造了天地。大地還是混沌空虛，深淵上還是一團黑暗，天主的神在水面上運行。天主說：「有光！」就有了光。天主見光好，就將光與黑暗分開。天主稱光為為「晝」，稱黑暗為「夜」。過了晚上過了早晨，這就是第一天。＂——創1:1-５_

\--------------------------------  
創世之初，並沒有光，只有黑暗。  
Dark Elves，創世初的原居民，在黑暗中稱霸。  
Odin，天上的君王，聖子之父，為了人而造＂光＂。  
Dark Elves不敵光發出的光芒而退進世界的異端——地獄。  
接著，天父又創造了生物和資源給＂人＂。  
同時，Malekith，Dark Elves的王與地獄之王結盟。  
在天父做了＂人＂的那一天，也就是改變了世界的一天，令命運不再是他預計之內。

－－－  
創世之前——

 

「Laufey，吾最完美的天使，這是吾的愛兒，你一定要服從他。」Odin坐在金碧輝煌的聖座，用平靜的語氣對Laufey說道。  
　　  
一直都屈膝低下頭的Laufey聽到Odin的話後，猛然抬起一臉不解的頭看着Odin。Odin依舊坐在聖座，就像一尊石像。「要我為如此自大之人屈膝，我絕不服從！」＂更何況是那女人生下的。＂ Laufey站起來，心中的怒火藉着用力握拳來發洩。

他永遠不會忘記那個女人。

「你必須服從！因他終會代替我成為王。」Odin從聖座站起來，以高高在上的姿態用命令的語氣說道。Laufey被這句挑起了。  
「就因為他是那個女人生下的？那個打算把你殺死的女人，生下的兒子應當死！」他憤怒地咆哮，完全不理會自己對着誰說話，把心中一直認為正確的審判說出來。

「她是我愛的人！」Odin也憤怒地咆哮，但眼中並不是Laufey的怒火，而是淡淡的哀傷。

他永遠不會忘記那個女人。不論自己如何對Odin表現出愛意，他也只會對那個女人付出他的愛。即使她死了，自己以為能獨占他的心時才發現，對他來說自己都只是一個代替品。他並沒有對自己付出他的愛。倒不如——我放手，結束這一切。

「你別忘自己的職責，你得聽從於我，所以你沒有拒絕的理由。」Odin 坐回聖座上，撫摸着Laufey送給他的白鴿。

就連這白鴿也是那女人喜歡的生物。 Laufey的內心開始破碎，溫熱的血液也漸漸變成冷凍。

「少命令我，Odin，你不配。」Laufey鬆開緊握的拳頭，黑色的血液緩緩地流出來。「也許，等我來幫你做你做不到的事，聖父。」聽到怪異的發言後，Odin的目光從白鴿身上轉移到Laufey身上，發現一切都回不去了。Laufey已經不再是Odin認識的他了。藍得像海洋的眼睛染成血紅色，冰冷的血流令氾紅的皮膚變成淡藍色，閃爍的金髮變成深淵一樣漆黑的黑髮。Laufey拿起Odin賞賜給他的匕首,連頭皮把黑髮割下，扔到聖座前，目無情感地走了。Odin對這一連串的事情反應不過來，坐在聖座上看着那黑髮。

閃爍耀眼的星辰選擇了墜落。白色的羽毛漸漸變成烏黑的毛色。

Laufey率領三分一的天使發動了戰爭，與Odin率領的天使自相殘殺了三天。最後Laufey大敗，率領跟隨他的天使到世界的異端，創造自己的王國，靜待機會反擊

\--TBC--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farce starts.

_上主天主對蛇說:「因你做了這事，你在一切畜牲和野獸中，是可咒罵的；你要用肚子爬行，畢生日日吃土。我要把仇恨放在你和女人，你的後裔和她的後裔之間，她的後裔要踏碎你的頭顱，你要傷害她的腳跟。」——創３:14－15_

「父親，請問那黑髮是誰的？」年幼的聖子看着聖櫃裹的物品問道，而他的父親用他僅有的藍眼以慈祥的眼神看着自己的愛兒。「一個我深愛的人，世上最美麗的生物。」Odin眼看櫃中的黑髮，眼中只有悔意和眷戀，還有一些從不會在他身上看到的情感。這樣的父親對年幼的Thor來說十分陌生，因他的父親是眾天使的父，偉大的天父，是強大的，而眼前的他卻像失去最愛的凡人一樣，喪失了某部份的靈魂。「他是誰？凡人嗎？天使們都是金髮的。」年幼的Thor被好奇心忽略了父親的情感。Odin依舊看着那些黑髮說「待你完成成人的試煉後就告訴你。」年幼的Thor從那一刻對那黑髮感到好奇。兩隻烏鴉在空中盤旋。

但隨着時光飛逝，Thor對那黑髮的好奇和存在漸漸消失。很快就到試煉的日子。

「Thor，吾的愛兒，現在你要為救贖世人而降生成人。」隨着時間的洗禮，Odin也變得蒼老。Odin坐在聖座上說道。「這是我賜給你的聖物，你要用它行善，別讓惡魔引誘人類墜進他們的陷阱，引導他們回來天國。它會在你的身旁。」Thor從熾天使手中取出做工精緻的錘子。看着他年邁的父親說道「吾以聖子之名，定必用此錘粉碎他們的頭顱！」Thor站起來，打算轉身走出聖殿與天使朋友道別時，他停下來回望他的父親並問了一個問題。「父親，為何在那時不把他殺死？那惡魔，使人墜落。」Odin只閉上伙他僅存的眼睛，沒有回應。Thor看着自己的父親，沒有追問就離開了。因為他知道不論問他多少遍，他也只會沉默不回應。

日落的光把他的影子拉長，像無盡的深淵。

_聖子在馬槽降生成人，並開始救贖世人的試煉。_

\-------------------------------------

「你沒事吧？」一位金髮的婦人擔心地看着昏迷的Thor。Thor發現自己身處一個陌生的地方，躺在街道上，身穿凡間的服飾。金髮的婦人蹲下，把披肩從身上拿下並披在Thor的身上，溫柔地撫摸Thor的金髮。「到我的家坐吧，年輕人。」

金髮的婦人站起來，帶Thor到一間舊房子。房子後有一個種滿花和簡單農作物的後園。進屋後才發現屋內沒有想像中陳舊，屋內打掃得乾乾淨淨。

「坐吧，年輕人。我去泡茶。」看着婦人的背影，有一種溫暖的感覺，母親的感覺。雖然Thor還是嬰兒時母親已經不身邊，但他知道母親一定如這婦人一樣慈祥。對於母親的事，父親不願意告訴他，眾天使都被聖父下令不能提出來。對於自己的母親，他一概不曉。Thor仔細看着房間的怖置，發現有一個畫像上有他的認識的人——聖父。唯不同的地方就是有一雙完整的眼睛和從畫像的眼神中並看不到祂不時流露出的悲傷眼神。

金髮的婦人從廚房裹端出熱茶，見Thor入神地看着畫像，嘴巴便微微曉起說道。「這是一幅是我畫的神像。雖然我沒有親眼看見祂，但我想祂是長這樣的。」Thor從婦人的手接過茶杯，繼續聽婦人說話。「我是一名畫家，這一幅是我第一張人像畫。有很多人提出高價想購買他，但我都一一拒絕。因為我深信祂從畫中看着我。」

接著，婦人把她的生平大大小小的事都告訴給Thor。她不知自己出身於哪。她的父母把她生出來，便放置在聖堂的門前。好沒有埋怨她的父母，反而感謝他們把好生下。她說如果她不是在教會成長也不會結識到她的丈夫。她成績優異，但她看到達文西的＂最後的晚餐＂吸引而決定畫畫為生。可惜她的兒子（她說和Thor長得很像）在小時侯病死，她的丈夫也在一場空難中喪生。還好她的畫因這幅聖父畫像而賣得一個好價錢，不用擔心生活的問題。

婦人看着Thor，沉默了一會兒，向Thor提出一個請求。「可以當我的模特兒讓我畫一幅畫像嗎？」Thor沒有拒絕，婦人便拿出畫具，專注地把Thor的身上所有的細節都畫下來，並命名為＂聖子＂。「請別感到驚訝。從你的身上，我感覺到與聖父像一樣的感覺。」Thor只是笑了一笑，輕輕握着婦人的手說。「你是聖子地上的母親，Frigga。上主與你同在。你不要害怕,吾下凡間只為完成救贖世人的試煉。」Frigga看着Thor的雙眼說「看！上主的婢女，願照你的話成就我罷！」

\----TBC----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigga最後說的是出自聖經裹"路1:38"  
> Frigga 找 Thor作聖子的模特兒是來自達文西畫的"最後晚餐"  
> 最後晚餐裹的門徒和耶穌都是在街上看見合適的人就把他畫下  
> 耶穌的模特兒和猶達斯的是同一個人


	3. Chapter 3

因Thor沒有來過凡間，對於凡間的事物都不了解，所以Frigga幫Thor定了每一天的行程，以適應凡間的生活。  
  
早上7時Thor便起床，刷洗完便到屋子附近慢跑，與鄰居問好。回到家時，Frigga已經煮好早餐，二人感謝神賜予他們食糧後，Thor便上班去。這是Frigga透過要她畫像的客戶介紹的，是一份保鑣的工作。這家公司名神盾局，聽閒推薦Thor入來的人是一名黑人，也就是這公司的大公闆。Thor是在一隊名"復仇者聯盟"的小隊，根據隊長Steve Roger的話，沒有人知道這隊的名稱的由來，但能進這隊的都身手非凡。隊中除了Steve 外，還有Clint, Natasha, Bruce。隊中的各人都有代號，當然在任務進行時才叫，以免給殺手刺殺不成功來算帳。  
  
Thor第一次的任務是保護城中非常出名的億萬富豪、花花公子、天才科學家和(自稱)慈善家的Tony Stark。是他要求由復仇者們保護他，更特別要求金髮藍眼身形健壯的男保鑣貼身保護。因此Thor要離開Frigga到Stark大樓生活。到達大樓時，一名中年男人看到Thor便問候了Odin（當然不是沖着Thor來的，是神盾局）。接著他跟Thor說他只是想追求Steve才花錢請保鑣。Thor向他解釋Captain因為臨時被Coulson任命到華盛頓工作，要三天後才會回來一起工作。只見Tony說了一句「我就知道是你弄的！Conlson！！！」接著便命令大樓的電腦Javius給Thor介紹大樓並回到實驗室。  
  
Thor對Javius很好奇，當然他對於沒有生命的物件能作出回應感到很神奇，甚至認為是惡魔的傑作。但經過Javius的解釋才明白這是Stark，一個人類的作品。Thor在這裡覺得這不是他認識的凡間。「Mr Thor？如果您有什麼事需要我幫忙只要叫我的名字就可以了。還有請不要介意我問你一個問題。您不是地球人吧？」被別人發現自己不是凡人的Thor就被這句詬令他忘記了如何說話。「因你的身體結構和人類的不一樣......」Thor才發現自己來到凡間當人類時並沒有變成Beta。Thor只是跟Javius說「我只不是平常人...呃...我也不知道如何令你相信，但我是聖子，來到凡間只是完成試煉。請汝不要與別人提此事。」Javius有好一段時間沒有發聲，最後便說了「測謊測試證實了您沒有說謊。我會幫您保守秘密的。」  
  
_就這樣，聖子到凡間快一個月的同時，一個人的出現改變了世界。  
_

 

在同一日，Tony就心血來潮想辨一個派對，邀請不同範疇的專業人士來參加。在他得力的Pepper幫助下，食物由五星大廚負責，音樂由好幾隊不同風格的樂隊負責，從古典到重金屬的都有，當然還有一班身材火辣的女郎。到晚上，賓客都來派對，不少都是為了討Tony的歡心，令自己能成為億萬富翁身邊的紅人或讓他投資在自己的計劃等。賓客由Javius核對身份和檢查他們的隨身物品。＂復仇者＂則負責場內的安全和（名義上）保護Tony Stark。  
  
在派對中，Thor在食品區拿食物給隊友。在轉身的同時，華麗地撞到一位棕髮的女士，令她手上的雞尾酒濺到西裝上。「抱歉。」那女士立即道歉，二人都忘着找手帕時，有一個白晢的手拿出一塊手帕給Thor。Thor接過手帕說「謝謝，我會清洗...」還未說完，手帕的主人就用一把英國口音說了一句「不用還給我。」就走了。Thor沒有及時看到他的樣貌，只見他身材看起來瘦削但有健碩的肌肉，也挺高，還有烏黑色的頭髮。雖然場內有不少的賓客是亞洲人，但他的髮色不像他們的。Thor覺得他看過那髮色，但都想不起在那看過。他看着手上的手帕，只見黑色的手帕上繡着一個金色的＂Ｌ＂字。  
  
後來那棕髮的女士與Thor互相自我介紹。她是Jane Foster,一個天文學家，正為宇宙以外的世界的想法作假設。Thor覺得在一大群被慾望誘惑的人群當中有堅定信念的人真是難得。最後二人便互相交換了手機號碼（Frigga幫他辨的），Thor便送她回家。他們都沒有察覺自己被一輛名貴房車跟在其後。「找到他了。」坐在車尾的黑髮男子嘴向上曉，命令司機回宅。  
  
其後，Thor問Javius有關黑髮男子的事，卻得到意想不到的回答。「Mr. Thor，在賓客名單上沒有和你描述相似的人。」令Thor懷疑自己是否看錯了。


End file.
